


First Name Basis- A Tsukkiyama Drabble

by earltealord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is worried about how to address Tsukishima now that they're dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Name Basis- A Tsukkiyama Drabble

_"It's been forever since we've met; been at least maybe three or four months since we started dating. So, calling him by his first name shouldn't be too hard right?"_ Yamaguchi thought to himself, waiting outside of the gym after practice.  
This had, infact, been something that has been on his mind in all the years he's been with Tsukishima. Although, he had taken a liking to calling by the  nickname "Tsukki," he had never once thought of actually calling him by his first name. "Kei” made him seem so much more, mature, not as kid-like as Tsukishima should be.   
"K-kei...." Yamaguchi whispered to himself, feeling his heart flutter, practicing the notion of saying his boyfriend's name out loud for the first time, "Kei.... -san."  
He practiced this for a bit, while the others finished changing. Saying his name over and over gave Yamaguchi such a rush of butterflies in his stomach. It was a ridiculous thing to be worked up about, but he couldn't help it.   
In the midst of Yamaguchi's practicing, Tsukishima knocked him on the back with his bag, "Hey, you forgot this," he said handing over Yamaguchi's bag.  
Taken by surprise, Yamaguchi yelped, and blushed deep red, not knowing if Tsukishima had heard him or not. He took his bag back, and slung it over his shoulder, "Thanks, tsu... K-ke......." he struggled to get his name out, it was one thing to do in practice, but saying it to his face was another.   
Tsukishima's face scrunched up in confusion, "What?" He asked leaning forward trying to hear Yamaguchi's words better.  
Seeing Tsukishima get closer to him did not help Yamaguchi's condition, "N-Nothing!" He exclaimed flustered, and starting walking ahead of Tsukishima, "c-come on, let's get home!"  
Tsukishima looked at his boyfriend in concern, but then soon followed after.   
The walk home was incredibly awkward for Yamaguchi, being embarrassed by the fact that it seemed that he couldn't say Tsukishima's name right and the fact that Tsukishima seemed angry with him was not boding well for his heart.   
When it came time for them to part ways to go home, all Yamaguchi could muster was a half-hearted bow, to which Tsukishima replied with a "g'night" and they both went on their own way.  
  
The next day was incredibly difficult for Yamaguchi, walking together with Tsukishima to morning practice after their exchange last night wasn't the easiest. Breaking the tension that had formed due to Yamaguchi's uncertainty and Tsukishima's usual aloof nature was not an easy feat.

So there they walked in silence. Tsukishima would every so often check on Yamaguchi, for his boyfriend was fidgeting more than usual this morning. "Yamaguchi," he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Yamaguchi almost leaped up from being startled, and struggled to regain his composure, "Y-Yes, Tsukki?"  
"Are you okay? You seem like you're worried about something?"   
"N-no I’m fine!" Yamaguchi responded flinching away from Tsukishima's hand and started walking a little faster, "Come one Tsukki we're going to be late."   
Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi picked up the pace, _'Maybe I'm imagining it?'_ He thought, following after.  
  
' _I'm overreacting, I know I am,'_ Yamaguchi thought standing in the same spot as yesterday after practice. The day hadn't been great in terms of their interactions. Lunch was completely silent, and Yamaguchi noticed he fell back on his old habit of calling Tsukishima, "Tsukki." Both morning and afternoon practice were too great either, none of his serves landed due his unfocused mind, and seeing Tsukishima look at him from the other side of the net only gave him more anxiety.   
Yamaguchi grabbed his head in frustration, "ugh what am i gonna dooooo..." he couldn't keep this up, being this flustered about something so silly was very bad for his health. More importantly,  it would potentially damage his relationship with Tsukishima, not that it hasn't happened already.   
"Tadashi, " Tsukishima called out, tapping lightly him on the shoulder with his bag yet again.   
And again, Yamaguchi jumped from the sudden contact, but not only that, it was something that he heard.  
He turned to face his boyfriend, just wanting to hear it again.   
"Are you going to forget your bag everyday? Tomorrow I'm not going to get it for you, Tadashi." Tsukishima smiled knowing this is probably what his boyfriend was so worried about. A ridiculous thing to worried about, but then again he knew Yama-no-Tadashi pretty well.  
"Y-You said my name!" Tadashi exclaimed surprised that Tsukishima would be the first one to break the formality of the duo. Well honestly, the formality had already been broken when Tadashi started calling him "Tsukki." However, being on a first name basis was something that was never achieved during the time they were together as friends.   
Tsukishima blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah, I did..." he wasn't expecting how excited Tadashi would get just from addressing him as his first name. If he was being honest with himself, he found it a little cute.   
Stunned from the sudden development, Tadashi wasn't sure how to respond. Naturally it would be time to reciprocate and use his first name back.  Could he even do that? Tadashi gave a little bow "T-Thank you...   Tsu...." he stopped himself, and stood up straight, "K-kei.... Kei-san."  
This too took Tsukishima by surprise, he knew this was worrying Tadashi, but to use the most formal of honorifics like they just met. He chuckled, "What am I? Your senior all of a sudden?"   
Tadashi waves his hands sporadically, trying backtrack on what he actually said, cheeks flushing red in more embarrassment, “I-I’m sorry tsu- K-kei- san i mean!”

Tsukishima laughs and just pats Tadashi on the head, “You’re working yourself up for nothing Tadashi, calm down.”

 


End file.
